Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relates to voltage mode drivers, and more particularly, to voltage mode drivers capable of compensating for a data pattern-dependent ripple, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
Description of Related Art
Owing to development of the Internet, the amount of data transmission in field of communication is increasing. Moreover, the data stream used for digital videos, high density televisions (HDTVs), and color graphics requires a higher bandwidth.
Data transmission systems for mass data require new interface techniques. The new interface techniques may include a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) method, a reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) method, and a scalable low voltage differential signaling (SVDS) method. These interface techniques may have a high bit-rate, low-power consumption, and an outstanding noise characteristic. However, as bit rates increase in transmissions, issues related to output quality of the signals involved become more critical.